Harry Potter and the Supernatural Philosopher's Stone
by OurLittleCornerOfSupernatural
Summary: Sam Winchester and Harry Potter dragged into the same world and following the same storyline. What could go wrong? No really. Current summary until I come up with a better one. AU Alternative Universe so the two worlds interlock but is a little different.
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and the Supernatural Philosopher's Stone

Sam Winchester always knew he wasn't a normal boy, there had been a lot of signs pointing to just that, apart from the fact that he a bit tall for his age and had dopey brown long hair that did not want to sit at peace no matter what he tried to do with it, there had been many times when Sam became aware of just how not normal he was from his ability to do things that most people couldn't and also his weird but wonderful mind that just made him that much just more unnatural he was but there was definitely one thing that set the bar above the rest for how Sam became aware just how not normal he was.

It all began when he noticed that one after one without any warning at all, his goldfish seemed to suddenly burst into flames just within days of Sam receiving them, almost like it were a curse or something weird like that. He could still remember how his last goldfish, goldie - give him a break, he was only eight - and how one second, goldie was swimming away in his little bowl, completely ignoring the fish food that Sam had already lain out for him and the next second both goldie and the bowl were up flames, a sudden change in character that had caused Sam to become rather afraid of fish when it happened for the third time in a row with goldie the third.

And Sam could have lived with that, really he could but then on his ninth birthday, he started to experience some really weird dreams almost like they were on constant repeat of a women, his own mother being trapped in a rage of fire as it burned her to her very last core, something that terrified Sam but he didn't share it with anyone for fear that he they would think he was some sort of freak or something strange like that.

But it wasn't until his tenth birthday that Sam Winchester found out the truth, the dreams weren't just dreams, they were premonitions, in which the things within them actually happened and it was on that cold and blustery November second when Sam realised just how graphically real his premonitions could become, he could still hear it now, the screams eliciting from a female body, that of his mothers as she was burnt to death, the anguish of his father's cries and his own small sobs that sounded weird to his own ears, like he shouldn't be allowed to cry when his mother was dead and it was all his fault because he should have known it was real.

But he didn't and Sam knew now that he would have to live with that regret for the rest of his life, as long as the regret didn't kill him first.

* * *

 **May 2nd 1992 - Sam's 11th Birthday**

"Happy Birthday you great moose"

Was the chorus of cheers that erupted from his elder brother Dean that morning upon Sam awakening from yet another night of tossing and turning that ended with him screaming to the heavens fifteen times to just stop letting him re-see his mother's death over and over again but he knew that was the curse that he would have to pay for not telling anyone about his dreams. It would just have to be that way.

Sam faked a smile at this, knowing that it would do nothing more than shut up his brother who had been acting strangely over the past couple of weeks, in-fact Sam was pretty sure that Dean had been acting weird for over four years now, ever since he had gotten some letter from a fancy posh school up north that wanted him to come study at there school, he could still remember how happy Dean had been that day, jumping up and down on the spot, a large smile on his face and a jig in his step, he had said something about finally hearing though Sam had no idea Dean had even applied to some posh school, in-fact Dean was so the opposite of posh seeing as how he barfed so loudly at the dinner table that he sent plates rattling in their cabinets and had the audacity to pick his nose then wipe it on Sam's shoulder.

"Thanks Dean but really it's just another birthday, it's not like anything all that exciting can happen this year apart from dad getting his head stuck in the freezer again trying to find the ice cream and the fire brigade getting called at two am to come hack him out. That was fun the first couple of times it happened."

Sam was referring to the fact that despite being a grown man and responsible, Sam and Dean's father John Winchester was a changed man, had been for a few years now round about the same time that Dean had started going to the posh private school, their father had a normal habit of getting his head stuck in the freezer ever year on Sam's birthday and would always try to annoy Sam as much as he could almost like he was trying to see what reaction he might get out of him, not that that was really ever going to work with Sam seeing as how he didn't like to make much of a fuss about anything and birthday's were definitely one of these things.

"Oh come on Sammy" Dean smirked, bringing his hand out to pull Sam out of his bed, "Dad has his funny side too but today is definitely a special day for you, you're finally eleven, isn't that exciting?"

Sam could see the light dancing in Dean's eyes as he finally allowed his older brother to drag him out of bed but rather than answer with words, Sam just shrugged, it wasn't actually exciting to know that he was turning another year older when not that long ago his own mother had died because of him, it wasn't like he could turn back the clock and actually stop her from dying, that was it, it was over so being excited about his birthday wasn't high on his priority list at this moment in time.

Dean's eyes began to dim at Sam's shrug but he immediately sparked back up again just like a new light-bulb and a bigger smile crossed his features, one that read you won't be saying that for much longer Sammy, Sam himself hated that nickname but Dean insisted on calling him it just to annoy him, at least he was pretty sure that was the reason.

"Okay Dean and why exactly won't be shrugging again for much longer, it's only my eleventh birthday, it's not like anything exciting does happen on this birthday, I'm not exactly old enough to do stuff by myself yet or even go out without someone chaperoning me, in which that is getting so old and..."

Dean chose that moment to silence Sam by placing two fingers against Sam's lips and making a shushing motion with his other hand, one that Sam could only glare at, arms coming to cross themselves across his chest, he was so sick of Dean treating him like a baby and making him shush just because he could.

But in the next minute, Sam's arms came away from his chest as Dean finally let his fingers fall from his lips and reached into the back pocket of his blue denim jeans, looking Sam square in the eye, with an almost serious look now in his eyes.

"Now Sammy..."

"It's Sam"

"Sammy" Dean carried on, almost as if he hadn't been interrupted, the serious look still fresh in his eyes and a new gleam beginning to take over in the green of his brother's irises.

"I have something in my hand that I'm about to share with you and I think that before I do share this with you, I think that you need to understand something very important, something that Mum would've wanted you to know before she died."

Sam's mouth fell open at that moment, Dean hadn't even been anywhere around when their mum had died and even though John had told Dean about it, he put it down to an accident but now Dean seemed to be speaking almost as if he knew more than he was letting on.

"Yes Sam, I know that mum really died, I know it wasn't an accident, you see something Sam, something you have to understand is that Mum was murdered."

Murdered, the words rang strong and true in Sam's ears almost like it were his own name, he knew that eventually he might experience someone telling him he was a murderer for killing his own mother but never did he expect it to come from his own brothers lips, that was something else altogether, that was something he wasn't sure how to react to.

"Dean I..."

Dean looked down into Sam's eyes that minute and it cut Sam short, it didn't really look like he wanted to give Sam into trouble after all, it was like something else but he just couldn't understand what, there had to be something else to this story. Something that no-one, not even Sam knew.

"Sam" And now Dean was looking a bit hurried, almost as if he couldn't get the words out faster than he already could, I know who murdered mum and it wasn't you Sam, it wasn't you at all, you didn't do anything wrong, you're smarter than anyone can give you credit for. Now Sam I don't have much time so listen to me, Sam there is a letter in my hands addressed to you and it gives you a list of who you really are and what you need to do and I want you to do as I say Sam, do you understand me Sam?"

"Dean, you're kind of scaring me."

"Do you understand me Sam?" Dean looked more scared and worried now, less like the happy, go easy, carefree guy from only minutes ago who had been calling him moose and telling him to be excited about his birthday, this Dean was new and it scared Sam but he knew he had to be strong, if only for Dean so he nodded.

"Okay Sam, I want you to take this" And with that Dean thrust a pale white crunched letter into Sam's hand before closing Sam's hand over the letter in question.

"But don't open it here, you must wait till you get to the Novak's, do I make myself clear?" When Sam could do no more than nod again, Dean hurried on quickly hurrying over to Sam's closet and yanking the door open, disappearing inside to grab a few items before coming out again, talking as he moved.

"I've already spoke to Cas and he's happy to receive you on the other end once you arrive but you must be very careful not to get out at the wrong one or do something stupid and you must promise me that you won't just give information out to random strangers because that wouldn't be too good."

Dean was now hunting through Sam's drawers, a rucksack now at his feet and a few things already inside, the rucksack already beginning to bulk slightly from the weight within it but Sam was more paying attention to Dean, trying to figure out if his brother was okay, or if he was having some sort of mental breakdown.

"And I've said to Cas not to worry about me, just to wait a couple of days and I'll be there once I help dad but until then you're not safe here where there's too many normal people around, no they wouldn't understand it at all plus dad would go crazy and you know how that would all end up."

Dean finished riffling through all of Sam's drawers at last shutting the t-shirt drawer and hurrying to the wardrobe, yanking out a few jackets and pairs of shoes that he too stuffed into the rucksack, looking all over the room to make sure that nothing was amiss, something that he must have noticed for the next second, he was hurrying over to Sam's cupboard and yanking out a few books, photos and pens and stuffing them into the rucksack as well, a sweating smile on his face.

"Do you understand what I need you to do Sam?"

At that Dean finally stopped rushing from side to side, looking right at Sam and Sam continued to stare back at him, finally glad that Dean had stopped moving, he could stop feeling sick from the fast paced Dean and try his hardest to concentrate on what Dean was trying to explain to him.

"Not really, why do I need to go and stay with someone who I don't even know, what the heck is going on seriously? Dean why am I just being shipped off like this and what is in this letter?"

Dean smile turned grave that second and he stared right into Sam's eyes, Dean's own green eyes popping with a sudden determination that Sam had never seen before and he was slightly scared by.

"Sam do you trust me?"

"Dean I..."

And that was the moment that everything went green.

* * *

What happened, is Dean okay and what about Sam?

Will we ever find out what Dean was blabbering on about?

Find out in the next instalment of Harry Potter and the Supernatural Philosopher's Stone.

Until then, signing off

OurLittleCornerOfSupernatural


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys OurLittleCornerOfSupernatural here to give you a bit more information on this story here, you see this story is a brand new crossover of mine, the prologue was the last chapter you read which kind of set up a small bit of back story about the Winchester brother's and what their life has been like over the past few years ending with Dean telling Sam he is sending him away to a family that Sam has never heard of - _spoilers for those of you who haven't read the prologue -_ and now here you are finally. The first chapter of new story which I assure will make a whole lot more sense.

Enjoy reading this chapter and leave me a little review at the end to let me know what you think about it and what you're ideas might be.

Until then

OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam's whole world twisted and tumbled through a myriad of different moments, there was his brother in the middle of the staircase, throwing his hand out in-front of his younger brother whilst pulling a long brown twig out of his pocket and shouting random words that didn't even sound like English whilst a bunch of people in masks crowded the hallway and outside, evil laughs issuing out from under the masks.

Then there was himself being stuffed into his wardrobe and told not to move until Dean told him it was safe or if Dean wasn't back in ten minutes, Sam was to go straight downstairs and ignore everyone else and just get to the fireplace, that his father would explain everything.

Then there was Sam, rucksack beating against his legs as he ran downstairs, Dean nowhere to be seen a stitch starting to appear in his chest, his father telling him it was all going to be okay and rushing Sam towards the fireplace, green flames erupting from the hearth as they approached and an instant fear in Sam's chest as his father wasn't seeming to stop just at the edge of the fireplace, he was dragging Sam right into it but he didn't feel any pain at all, in-fact it was like a faint ticking sensation that started in his toes and wrapped all up and around his arms and engulfed his whole body in it's warm but friendly embrace then his father was shoving something soft like sand into his hand and yelling something just as the men in masks appeared at the top of the stairs, his father emptying Sam's hand of the sand in the same second and he felt himself spinning uncontrollably.

It was something akin to what being inside a washing machine might feel like on spin, his stomach swirled and sloshed round and round inside, his non-existent breakfast just a reminder of the fact that he was sure going to feel sick very soon if this didn't stop, then there was the feeling that something or many something's were grabbing Sam and trying to pull him apart, his head hurt and his legs hurt and his arms hurt then he felt his head hit something hard and he rubbed it, looking, hoping for this never ending to cycle to end, maybe to actually stop the motion sickness and in the next second, Sam fell out onto a crimson red rug, soot and dirt gathering around him and a pounding headache the size of a golf ball beginning to form on his head.

Feeling like he might be sick if he tried to stand too soon, Sam instead focused on his surroundings, the place he had landed definitely didn't look like something that he had seen before, the white wash walls glinted golden in the light from the sun and all the furniture and carpets looked like they cost the same as Sam's whole house twice or three times over.

The other things that he was starting to notice as he continued to lie on his front, legs stretched straight in-front of him was that this place looked very empty almost as if no-one was home, had dad sent him to the right place after all? Was it like Dean had said, something about getting out at the wrong one, whatever that meant but he was starting to get the feeling that it meant this fireplace that he must have fallen out of or something like that, did that mean that his fireplace was connected to this place or something, maybe he could just step back into the fireplace and go back home because he was quite sure he had got off at the wrong stop.

Slowly and painfully, Sam started to pull himself off of the warm rug, brushing the still remaining dust and soot from his pyjama top and softly rubbing the sore spot on his head again as he took small hesitant steps back towards the fireplace which didn't seem to be doing very much at the moment, in-fact it looked pretty much the same as Sam's always had back home before the sudden appearance of the green flames.

Placing his hands against the wooden exterior of the fireplace as if expecting there to be some sort of hidden switch that seemed to turn on the green flames when a sudden voice from his right made him jump about five feet into the air.

"Are you Sam Winchester?"

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later - 16th May 1992**

Sam had now been living with the Novak family for over two weeks now, his strange but sudden encounter with the youngest Novak, Castiel when Sam had first arrived at the house had caused some sort of uproar with the other siblings until it seemed that Castiel might go blue in the face from trying to explain everything over and over again until finally the eldest Novak and father of the household, Charles Novak a strict but charming man who seemed to be able to do things just by a wave of his hand and made sure that everyone understood him.

Charles as he liked to be called by everyone had explained Sam's situation in a way that Sam might even have believed it were it not for the fact that Sam was still confused about the what and why he was here in the first place, explaining that Sam had been sent to live with their family whilst Dean and his father were dealing with some family matters.

It had made a little bit of sense due to the fact that Sam was sure that Dean and his father had a lot of issues that needed solving but none so much as himself and his father, it was more like a war-zone with the both of them but at the same time that didn't really explain the men in the masks or the twig-like object in Dean's hand that seemed to be doing something whatever that was and how fast Dean had tried to get him out of the house.

Another thing that didn't make sense was the letter - ever since Sam had arrived at the Novak's, the letter had lain on a desk top in a guest bedroom somewhere far above him where Sam had been given the space to sleep but he didn't really sleep much at all, the ever constant dreams of his mother plus those thoughts of Dean plagued his thoughts so much that he was scared to even shut his eyes for a second and he had definitely never looked at the letter again, hadn't even opened it up to see what might lie within it, it just didn't seem all that important to him, Castiel had tried a few times but to no avail to get him to look at it - but still it eat away at Sam's insides every day, the question of what could it be fresh in his mind amid a fresh wave of no, it might be a trap, Dean had warned him of that after but Dean had also given him the letter so what did that say about the accuracy from Dean's side.

But the main thing that wasn't making much sense to Sam ever since he had arrived at the Novak's and for two weeks since, why, just why did he have to come here? What had happened that made it impossible for him to stay home any longer and what did Dean know about the family he was currently staying with? Sam couldn't even remember hearing anything about Castiel or Charles or the rest of the siblings before his unexpected visit here and he certainly couldn't remember Dean ever being so weird about people that he knew, he always liked to rub it in Sam's face that he had more friends than Sam himself so why now was he acting like it was nothing?

On the morning of the start of Sam's second week in the Novak household, Sam awoke at six am just like every other morning to the sound of Charles Novak moving about in the king-size room next to his own, floorboards squeaking underneath his feet as he walked from his room to the bathroom for a quick shower before Sam could hear Charles feet moving back into the room again and the squeaking returning followed by a cough as Charles started to get ready, clothes making a swift sound as they were pulled on followed by a soft whistle as Charles made his bed and fluffed his pillows then Charles door was opening with a click, feet padding away down the hall and down the stairs then a whooshing sound and that was it until Charles usually returned at about seven, complaining about his back was going to break one day if they didn't stop working him hard.

Sam still hadn't found out just where exactly Charles worked, all he knew from the one time he had tried to go to the toilet at the same time Charles was leaving was that he wore robes of dark red whenever he did go to work and he always made sure to look very smart no matter what but apart from that, no-one else seemed to want to engage Sam in conversations about their fathers work and where he disappeared to at the weekends, that was stranger than ever.

Then at six fifteen, Sam would hear the squeak of bed springs as Castiel got out of bed, wandering in for a rather longer shower then within a quick ten minutes more, Castiel would be out the house yelling up to the others to behave themselves and be good to Sam, something that Sam always cringed at, just because he was eleven didn't mean he didn't mean he needed to keep on getting treated like a child, it was kind of annoying.

After a good few hours, Sam himself would finally get up out of his bed, silently making his small second-hand bed and completely ignoring the letter still sitting on the desk top just like every other day as after he was finally finished with the making of his bed, he would slowly start to get dressed, thinking today might be the day he actually left the house to get more clothes but decide against it five seconds later due to he knew Dean wouldn't want him to do such a thing then into the bathroom for a quick brush of his teeth then back into the guest bedroom, he still wasn't quite used to calling it his room yet, where he would stare at the picture taken of himself, Dean and their mother, Mary looking happy and together outside their house, it wasn't the same as seeing it afresh but it was all he could really get and it was all Sam was happy to have even if it just were for now.

Then an hour later or between twelve and one, Sam would hear Castiel's other siblings, second eldest Gabriel who was a very chatty man and always knew what to say to make everyone feel better and second youngest, Balthazar who was the meanest guy when he was just awake but after a few hours and copious amounts of coffee and chocolate, Balthazar would become at least a little bit bearable until someone insulted him then he would just sit and glare all day until said person apologised to him, wake up and get out of bed to have breakfast and shower before retreating to their rooms and not coming back out until dinner time or to eat lunch.

Then later on after Sam finally decided that he was hungry enough, he would hear Castiel's sisters Anna and Hannah arguing from upstairs about the other girl was always stealing the others brush and that it was really irresponsible of the other sibling to do such a thing especially since the two shared a room and such and so forth.

Sam would listen to the fight thunder on for at least an hour before deflated he would head back to the room, once again ignoring the letter and slump onto his bed, the only thing that felt remotely like his own and think about where Dean could be right now and if he and his father were alright and who those men in the masks were, he could still see their masks in his mind, like a image plastered to the inside of his eyelids, the long and jet black mask making out a serpent like face that looked like smirking and a hiss of approval as they laughed in unison with each other, those masks were annoying him because he still wasn't sure why those people appeared at his house but it was something altogether to what they done, that was just weird coming in with masks like they owned the place or something like that.

Sighing, Sam rolled over onto his other side, facing the letter this time around and once again wondering what secrets might lie within it's core.

No, Sam rolled back over, facing away from the letter again and biting his lip harshly, he shouldn't be thinking about the letter when his brother and father were in trouble, that was stupid but Dean did tell him to read the letter but he didn't say where to read it so he had no outlaws on that but he guessed here was as safe a place as not his own house where Dean had refused to allow him to read the letter at all but he kind of understood why now but he still kind of did want to know the truth and...

Sam rolled back over again, this time removing his body from the bed and padding over to where the letter sat, crumpled into a heap just as it had been when Dean had given him it two weeks ago, nothing had changed about it, the paper hadn't even started to fray or anything else at all, it was just sat untouched and..

Sam put his hand out, feeling scared and worried, he knew he shouldn't be but that was the small part that did scare him, the fact of not knowing and the fact that he knew himself he was scared and worried, he didn't know what was inside this letter, it was unseen to him.

Prying the letter from the desk, Sam took a deep, uneasy breath, biting his lip again as he slowly started to uncrumple the letter, smoothing it out as far as he could to read the words printed upon it.

Finally getting the letter smoothed out as much as he could, Sam quickly became aware that the letter he thought was a letter was in-fact an envelope, he wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed that at first, it was definitely something that he was usually quick to figure out but the thought had left him behind but now here he was, facing the envelope in question too scared to turn it over on it's front to see what was written but knowing that he would have to and soon.

Sighing and closing his eyes slightly, Sam turned the envelope round onto its front, just as quickly letting his eyes snap open again and trying to understand what was written on the front of the envelope for written there in words that could only be that of his brother Dean's handwriting was something that Sam never expected to ever see her brother write even as a joke.

 _You must open this once you are eleven, no sooner, no later. Sammy I'm sorry you had to wait for this but I hope you understand the truth better now._

Biting his lip again and shaking slightly at what was written on the envelope, Sam pulled at the back slit of the envelope's head and felt a great dread as the white triangle began to open upwards and point towards the sky like the top of a pyramid.

Once he fully had it open and was sure that he wasn't going to faint or freak out or anything like that, Sam felt around in the envelope, finally finding another envelope lodge within the current one that felt a lot heavier than the first and seemed to be embossed with a seal of some sort.

Bringing the next envelope out, Sam started to unfold it carefully and hesitatingly, still feeling rather scared of what he might find written upon the paper. Sam gulped down a big load of Silvia as he began to unfurl the envelope before at last he could finally read what was written but this time, it definitely wasn't his brother's handwriting, in-fact, it wasn't even handwriting, the words had been obviously been skilfully been scratched with a quill making it look different from anything else than Sam had ever seen in his whole life but that wasn't the only thing that kept his attention focused on the words on the envelope, in-fact it was just what the words said.

 **Mr S. Winchester  
** **The Room With A Good View  
** **Lawrence  
** **Kansas**

* * *

A/N

Oh who is the mysterious letter from and will we ever find out what happened to Dean and why everyone is being so weird about everything else, keep up to date with my story to find out more and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter altogether.

Love you guys and don't forget to review with you're thoughts.

Until next time

OurLittleCornerOfSupernatural


End file.
